1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bindings for books. Specifically, by providing a stitched doubled-over center section to form a recess in a cover of the book, and a piping element placed in the recess, the spine of the book may be hidden from view.
2. Background
In conventional book bindings, using round or spiral binding elements, such as metal coils or rings, the binding elements are generally disposed such that they are visible from outside of the book. However, such an arrangement is often objectionable, for aesthetic and other reasons. For example, the binding elements may cause injury or damage to articles with which they may contact, as well as having the potential to become damaged themselves.
Prior attempts to hide the binding elements include U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,423 to Schade, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Therein, a coiled wire is hidden by a stitched cover requiring two lines of stitching to maintain the structure of the binding. However, due to the construction of this binding, the resulting product will tend to lean to one side when the book is opened. Thus, when the book is opened, the pages and coil will generate forces preventing the book from laying flat.
It would be desirable to provide a hidden spine for a book, which also permits the book to lie flat, despite forces acting on the spine laterally.
The present invention relates to hidden spine for books wherein a piping element is inserted into a recess formed by a doubled-over center section of the cover of the book. In particular the book having a hidden spine comprises a cover comprising a front section, a back section and a doubled-over center section, the front section and the back section being connected to or integral with the doubled-over center section; the doubled-over center section comprising a first section and a second section and having a longitudinal axis, the first section comprising a first top surface, a first outer longitudinal edge portion and a first inner longitudinal edge portion, the second section comprising a second top surface, a second outer longitudinal edge portion and a second inner longitudinal edge portion, the first top surface being opposed to the second top surface to form a flange section; a piping element having a longitudinal axis and extending longitudinally along the first and second outer longitudinal edge portions and comprising a stem and a transverse head, wherein at least a portion of the stem is located between the first and second top surfaces and the stem is integral with or attached to the head, the first and second top surfaces are attached to the piping element along an attachment portion of the stem at or adjacent the first and second outer longitudinal edge portions; and at least one page connecting element linked to at least one member of the group consisting of the piping element and the doubled-over center section. Optionally, the first inner longitudinal edge portion is integral with the second inner longitudinal edge portion.
Typically stitching, used to secure the pages to the book, is also used to maintain the piping element in position. In one embodiment, the piping element is in the general shape of a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d and formed from a resilient structure. Due to the construction, the ends of the T-shape help to maintain the book in a closed position, in addition to ensuring that the book lie flat when opened.
In its method aspects the present invention relates to a method of forming a hidden spine for a book comprising: providing a cover, having a front section and a back section and providing a piping element comprising a stem and a crossbar; folding the cover about the piping element and bending the crossbar such that the cover is in a folded position and the piping is between the front section and the back section and the crossbar is bent away from the stem and a doubled-over center section of the cover is formed; stitching together the cover and the stem while the cover is in the folded position and the crossbar is bent; creating a plurality of holes in at least one member of the group consisting of the doubled-over center section and the stem; passing at least one page connecting element through the plurality of holes. Typically, the stitching penetrates through the stem.